


Bringing Up Baby

by wereleopard58



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Jonathan react badly when they realise that Clark/Lex had slept together. There is a slight complication when Lex finds out his is pregnant and only three people know about it. Martha, Rosemary (Housekeeper) and Mal (Butler/Bodyguard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Up Baby

Title: Bringing Up Baby  
Rating: NC17  
Warning: M/M, Mpreg  
Summary: Clark and Jonathan react badly when they realise that Clark/Lex had slept together. There is a slight complication when Lex finds out his is pregnant and only three people know about it. Martha, Rosemary (Housekeeper) and Mal (Butler/Bodyguard)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Fever by Peggy Lee.  
N/B This is the first time I have ever written Mpreg. I know the characters are not exactly correct but it fits for this story. So I suppose you could call it AU.

Chapter One

Clark moaned as he moved, he could feel the hard ground beneath him. Slowly he opened his eyes and noticed his ship in the corner. He was in the storm cellar. As his gaze roamed around the familiar place, his eyes widened in surprise as their on the other side of him was Lex. A naked Lex. Looking down quickly he saw that he was naked as well.

Clark closed his eyes and images flashed through his mind of him and Lex kissing, of him entering Lex.

"Oh my god I had sex with Lex." Clark muttered.

"What?" A male voice boomed out from the door.

"What the hell?" Lex mumbled as he woke up but before the young man could do anything he was pinned up against the wall by Jonathan Kent.

"You forced yourself on my son." Jonathan growled.

Lex's blue eyes widened. "I didn't, I never." He turned to look at Clark. "You know I would never."

Clark looked away from the person who was his best friend. Lex's heart broke; he thought that Clark knew him better. They had been friends for 4 years.

Martha walked in. "Oh my, what?" She stuttered.

"If I raped your son, why is my ass hurting?" Lex spat out.

Jonathan dropped him and turned to his son. "Clark?"

"I don't remember," Clark lied, afraid that he would hurt his parents.

Lex shook his head in disgust and left dressing as quickly as he could. Climbing into his car he drove off back to the mansion as quickly as he could.

Martha narrowed her eyes at her son. "You're lying Clark. Why?"

"Martha." Jonathan's voice was full of shock. "It was all Luthor's fault."

She shook her head. "Give me the keys to the truck."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well you too may not care but I want to check to make sure that Lex is ok."

"Mum." Clark whined.

"Martha."

She held out her hand. "Clark, you lied to us and you have just lost your best friend because of that. Jonathan I am sick of hearing about Luthor's. Lex has done nothing to us since he has been friends with Clark. Now give me the keys know or I will walk." Jonathan knew that she would and threw the keys to her.

Martha gave one last disgusted look at the two men and walked off to the truck.

XXXXX

Lex opened the door to the castle, his heart breaking. "I thought we had got past this." He muttered to himself.

The sudden agony hit him; he fell to the ground in the hallway screaming loudly. He had a high tolerance of pain but this felt as if his insides were being ripped out.

"Please someone make it stop." He sobbed.

XXXXX

Martha arrived at the Luthor castle, as she climbed out of the van she heard a scream. She ran to the door as fast as she could, her face white as she saw Lex on the floor sobbing in agony.

"Lex." She whispered pulling him into her arms, tears escaping and rolling down her face. "We have to take you to the hospital."

"No, Clark." He gripped hold of her hand painfully.

Martha understood, Lex had sex with Clark and there still could be DNA on him. Even after everything he was still protecting her son and her family.

"Lex we have to do something. The pain."

"Phone, Toby." He screamed.

Martha searched his pockets until she found his cell. Scanning through them she found Toby.

"Hello, I am at Lex Luthor's." Just at that point Lex screamed again. "Ok, hurry. He is on his way Lex. Please hold on a little longer."

XXXXX

It had been hours since they got Lex to bed. Toby arrived and eventually the pain had receded. She had phoned home to let Jonathan and Clark know that she wouldn't be home. She didn't explain why, just that Lex had been hurt.

Clark had wanted to come over but Martha had said no, not after everything that had happened.

Toby walked down the staircase. "I am staying here for a few days. I haven't seen him in this much pain, ever and it worries me. I have your number Mrs Kent if you want to head home."

"I'll be back tomorrow. Call me at anytime if there are any problems."

"I will do, drive safely." Toby watched her leave and headed back up to Lex's room. His face full of worry, pumping Lex full of a lot of drugs so he could actually get some sleep. "What is happening to you Lex?"

XXXXX

In the storm cellar the ship glowed and a projection appeared. "It has started. My son will no longer be alone and will have a family all of his own."

Chapter Two

Martha packed up the home made soup, checked around to make sure she had everything and that she needed to take to the castle.

"Hey mom." Clark said grinning kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Hey honey, I am off to see Lex. I'll be back to make dinner for you and your father."

Clark bounced on the balls of his feet. "So maybe I could come with you. It's been a month and I haven't seen or heard from him. I want to say sorry."

"Clark, Lex doesn't want to see you at the moment. I think he finally has had enough of the way people treat him and has decided just to be by himself for a while."

"Dad was there and I didn't want to upset him. Lex sees you though?" Clark whined.

"Stop that Clark. I followed Lex and am still seeing him no matter how your father doesn't like it. You are still young and want to make your dad happy. Lex does understand that but what happens next time Jonathan doesn't like something what are you going to do? Lex has just had enough and don't think about trying to sneak in his security is a lot higher and he will know that there is something different about you then. On top of that he won't forgive you for ignoring his wishes and he does know that you want to see him, I tell him every time I go."

"Ok." Clark felt like crying, he had realised that he was in love with Lex and not only had they had sex which he didn't remember but afterwards he made it as if Lex had raped him, all to please his dad.

"Give him some time Clark." Martha now knew that Clark had feelings for Lex, at the moment her main concern was for the young man in the castle. Lex had now become a son to her and it was causing problems between her and Jonathan but she was not going to abandon him now.

XXXXX

Toby stared down at the results he had rechecked them so many times it was getting ridiculous.

"Hello Toby." Martha smiled as she walked in, but it fell as soon as she saw his face. "What is it? What's wrong with Lex?"

"We need to talk to Lex." Toby muttered and headed off to the office.

XXXXX

Clark sat in the barn, staring out of the large window.

"Clark?" His dad called out as he joined his son.

"Yes dad." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked not liking seeing his son like this.

"Mom went to see Lex and said he didn't want to see me." Clark said sadly.

Jonathan growled slightly at Lex's name. "Well your mother shouldn't be there. It is good that you are no longer spending so much time with him." He said stubbornly.

Clark stood suddenly glaring at his father. "If it wasn't for the way you talk about Lex I wouldn't be so lonely and missing him so much. I would be with him at his side where I am supposed to be and mom would be here."

"You both should be here."

"I love him dad." Clark said quickly and ran out of the loft and threw the fields until he sat at the castle staring at it. Using his X-ray vision and hearing he found where Lex was.

"I definitely don't want to see Clark at the moment especially not now, not after this." He heard Lex say.

Tears fell from Clark's eyes as he ran away from the castle knowing that due to his own stupidity he had lost the man he loved.

XXXXX

"Lex I have something to tell you and I am not sure how you are going to take it. Would you like Martha to stay?" Toby asked.

Lex frowned at him for a moment. "Yes I would like her to stay." Martha had been his rock and he knew that she was getting a hard time at home with Clark wanting to see him again and Jonathan trying to keep her away but still she was here everyday visiting him.

"Ok, well. I am not sure how to tell you this." Toby muttered.

"Just tell me Toby." Lex said coolly getting angry. He wanted to find out what he had so he could deal with it and get better.

"You're pregnant." Toby blurted out.

"Excuse me, I think I misheard you or this is not a very funny joke." Lex muttered eyes narrowing.

"I'm not joking, I have checked so many times and each time it is positive you are pregnant."

"Toby could you leave Martha and I alone for a moment please?" Lex asked his smile tight.

"Of course."

Martha and Lex waited until they were alone.

"So..." Martha said. "Pregnant."

"Looks like you and Jonathan get to me grandparents." Lex rubbed his hand over his scalp and slowly laid his head on his desk. "I thought things couldn't get any weirder."

Martha heard a noise and it took a moment to realise that Lex was crying moving around the desk quickly she knelt down and pulled him into her arms. "We'll get through this Lex. Let me call Clark."

"I definitely don't want to see Clark at the moment especially not now, not after this." Lex whispered.

"But Lex."

"I can't deal with him now, I can't. Please Martha."

"Ok but now we have to deal with how we are going to keep it a secret that you are pregnant."

Lex looked up at her and smiled as she wiped away his tears.

Chapter Three

Martha had become Lex's PA, she did everything for him. Toby was his own personal doctor living in the house and he knew how to keep secrets. Mal was his butler and bodyguard his father had been one to his mother. Unfortunately Mal had been sent away by his father and when he came back and had seen what had happened he was not letting Lex out of his sight and this child.

Mal shook his head, Lex, his employer and the man he had fallen for was pregnant. This child was going to have a good life and it was going to be protected and happy.

He smiled at Rosemary as she walked past with food for Martha and Lex. The housekeeper was also a bodyguard and she adopted Lex many years ago and made the best of a bad situation, in other words Lionel Luthor.

XXXXX

"How are you today Lex?" Martha asked grinning.

Lex glared at her. "My clothes don't fit." He sulked.

"We can get you some more." She loved working with Lex, he trusted her so much and his mind was amazing. The two them could sit and just have a conversation about the oddest of things.

Now she knew why Clark spent so much time with the young Luthor he was absolutely fascinating. Now he was her son, in everything but name and he was carrying her grandchild.

"I'm fat." Lex whined.

"You're pregnant Lex and you're beautiful."

Lex turned to her and smiled. "Thank you for everything Martha. I know that this has not been easy on you. Your home life I mean."

"Lex you are part of my family just remember that. Clark is miserable without you. He rarely does anything at the moment apart from school and chores. Pete and Chloe are worried about him. Are you sure you won't see him?"

"I can't, not at the moment. I don't want to make it to look like I am making him pay and then trapping him."

"Your main worry is Jonathan isn't it?" Martha knew her husband was pigheaded and stubborn but he was a good man. At this moment in time it seemed that the good man had taken a holiday and left her with pigheaded and stubborn.

"Well, there is also my dad to think of." Lex groaned.

"Yes talking about that he phoned again. It is really lucky that you started Lexcorp otherwise you would have to see him."

The door opened and Rosemary followed by Mal arrived.

"Hello Martha, Lex. Here's your lunch."

She had seen the way Mal looked at Lex. "Just think about seeing Clark, please Lex. I know he loves you."

Mal paled a bit.

Lex choked on the food had just put into his mouth. "He what?"

"I see it every time I go home, he loves you and you love him that is why you are still protecting him isn't it?"

"Martha I can't see him face to face not at the moment." Lex begged he had been getting so emotional over the littlest of things. He was six months gone and he hurt all over.

"Well how about the phone, just talk to him?" Martha smiled brightly and Lex knew that he couldn't really say no.

"Ok, when you go home tell him I will call?"

"If you are not up to it Lex." Mal said from the doorway.

Martha glared at him; she was going to get Clark and Lex together if it killed her. The way the talked about each other it was so obvious they were in love and now they were going to have a child together. Well, Clark didn't know about that part yet and she wasn't sure how he would take the news. Jonathan would be upset; Clark would be shocked she only hoped that he would treat Lex with respect and not join in with his father's point of view. That is what happened last time, this time she didn't think Lex would ever forgive him and Martha knew that she wouldn't be able to.

"No, I think it's a great idea. I have to at some point and he is the father."

No one knew about Clark being any alien, Martha wasn't sure what to say. She knew she was going to have to soon. That was one of things that she needed to talk to Jonathan and Clark about. After the phone call, maybe that would be the best time.

XXXXX

Martha walked in and smiled at her son. "Clark, Lex is going to phone you tonight."

Jonathan's smile vanished from his face but the one that lit up Clark's made it all worth while.

"He is really?" Clark rushed to his mom, picking her up he spun her around.

"Yes, he really is."

"Martha, do you think that is a good idea?"

"Jonathan there are things you don't understand. Clark and Lex need to start talking. Well, also." Martha stuttered.

Jonathan and Clark frowned, there was something wrong. "Lex is ok isn't he?" Clark asked worriedly no one had seen him in months.

"Yes, he's fine. He is…..beautiful." Martha said with a smile.

"Martha you don't have a thing for Lex do you?" Jonathan asked worriedly.

Martha turned and glared at him. "Don't be stupid, he is like a son to me. I think that we should tell Lex about Clark."

"What?" Jonathan yelled. "Are you out of your mind?"

Martha looked at him coolly and then turned to her son. "What do you think Clark?"

"I agree with." Clark looked at his dad. Martha felt her heart drop. "I agree with you mom. We should tell him, shall I go over?"

"No Clark, I'll tell him tomorrow. You just have a good talk with him tonight and Jonathan shut up. I'll start dinner then." Martha smiled at her son and ignored her husband.

XXXXX

Clark walked around the phone, his gaze kept landing on the phone. One minute he looked excited and then the next he would glare at it.

"Ring already." He muttered to himself.

Martha smiled at her son, she moved away as soon as the phone did finally ring.

"Hello Lex." Clark whispered into the phone.

Chapter Four

Lex took a deep breath as heard Clark's soft voice wash over him.

"Clark I…" He stuttered to a stop and took a deep breath. "Martha said that you wanted to tell me something."

XXXXXX

"Lex I..." Clark stuttered. "I need to say something before I tell you my secret. I love you; I'm in love with you." He clarified but before Lex could say anything Clark carried on quickly. "I'm an alien, the meteors that hit Smallville my ship came with them. It's my fault you lost your hair, everything it's all my fault.

XXXXX

Lex opened and closed his mouth, his heart felt as if it were going to break out of his chest. Clark loved him; Clark loved him and was an alien. The young man wasn't sure what shocked him the most, but he knew what he had to do he had to tell Clark the truth as well.

"Clark you'd better come over here and bring Martha. You may change your mind after you hear what I have to tell you." Lex said sadly.

XXXXX

Clark turned to his mother frowning. "Lex wants to see us, why would I change my mind about loving him? What's going on?"

Martha smiled at her son. "I don't think you'll change your mind, it may make you love him more."

"Martha, Clark." Jonathan shut his mouth as soon as he saw his wife's glare.

"Mom." Clark pulling at her arm.

"Yes Clark we are going." Martha smiled at her son.

XXXXXX

"You don't have to do this Lex." Mal told his boss.

Lex looked up. "I love him."

Mal smiled softly as his heart broke

"I know you do. So how do you want to do this?"

Lex looked around trying to figure out the best way of meeting Clark.

XXXXX

Clark rushed to the door of the mansion and knocked on the door he turned to look at his mom.

"Clark be careful with Lex he is uhhh delicate."

He frowned. "Is there something wrong with Lex?"

"Not exactly but it is best that he tells you."

The door opened and there stood Mal staring coolly at the young man. "Mr Kent, Mrs Kent, Mr Luthor is ready for you." He turned and walked away.

Martha shook her head, she knew that he had feelings for Lex but it was not Clark's fault that the two men met and fell for each other. She knew no matter what the circumstances that they would have always ended up together.

They made there way into the entertainment room and there was Lex lying on a sofa, a blanket covering his body, his knees bent with a large newspaper across them.

"Clark, Martha." Lex smiled at them both.

Martha walked across to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine just a little tired and yes before you ask I am eating and taking care. I don't have a lot of choice everyone in this house is a tyrant."

"We all love you and want to make sure you're ok." Martha smiled.

"I know and that's why all of you aren't fired." Lex laughed softly.

His gaze left Martha's and landed on her son.

"Lex, I." Clark stuttered to a stop.

"Clark there are a couple of things you need to know the first is I love you." Lex held out his hand to stop Clark from moving closer to him. "The second is I'm pregnant."

Clark froze. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant with your child." He repeated. Martha and Mal helped Lex up.

Clark's gaze slid down Lex's body until it landed on his protruding stomach. "You're carrying my child." He whispered in awe making his way over to Lex.

"Yes Clark you knocked me up."

"Lex." Clark whispered as he looked into Lex's eyes and gently placing his hand on Lex's stomach.

Slowly they moved towards each other. Martha pulled Mal out of the room as the two men kissed softly.

"What do you want to do Clark?" Lex asked once they pulled apart.

"I want to be with you and our child."

"There is one problem."

"What is that?" Clark asked.

"Your father." The young billionaire stated.

XXXXX

"Clark what are we…." Jonathan stopped as he saw an overweight Lex.

"Dad. Lex is pregnant with my child." Clark walked over and wrapped his arm around Lex's shoulder. "You're going to be a grandfather."

Chapter Five

Jonathan opened and closed his mouth staring at the two men. He turned his wide eyes to his wife who just stood watching him carefully.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He demanded.

Clark rolled his eyes.

"No Jonathan it isn't." Martha said hoping that he wouldn't ruin it.

"Luthor what have you done to my son?" Jonathan growled taking a step forward.

Martha looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. Lex opened and closed his mouth in shock. He would blame it on being hormonal. Clark narrowed his eyes in anger.

A sudden evil smile appeared on the Clark's face. "Dad, let's look at this logically and I would like to point out that since Lex is the one that is pregnant that means that I'm the one that had to be…"

"Don't." Jonathan said holding up his hand stopping his son talking. "I don't want to hear about the…logistics."

Lex and Clark grinned; Martha covered her mouth so her husband could not see her smiling.

Jonathan glared at them both. Clark sighed.

"Dad I love Lex and he is carrying my child. I did what you said last time and it broke my heart. I missed my child growing inside of him. I won't do it again." Clark said stubbornly.

"Jonathan I love you but I won't let your blind hatred get in the way of our family." Martha held back the tears.

"You would leave me for a Luthor?"

"No Jonathan I would leave you for Lex, our son and our grandchild."

Jonathan ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I can." He didn't want to lose his family but was this too much.

"Would you be willing to try?" Lex asked as he slowly walked towards him.

Jonathan looked closely at the young man heading towards him, his eyes slowly going downwards and ending up at the protruding stomach. He slowly reached out his hand but pulled back quickly. He would have loved to have this moment with his wife but that wasn't meant to be.

Lex reached out and took hold of Jonathan's hand slowly and placed it on the bump.

"I….." He stuttered as he felt a kick.

"Mr Kent, Martha and Clark need you. I…" Lex paused and took a deep breath. "I need you to help me."

Jonathan stared at him, suspiciously. "Help you how?"

"To be a good father." A few tear drops fell from his eyes; he didn't want to be like his own father in anyway shape or form. "Sorry, hormonal."

"Lu…Lex all I can promise is that I will try."

"That is all I can ask."

XXXXX

years later

Clark held Lex in his hands, they had all moved away from Kansas, the rumours had gotten too much and then when they found out about the two young men's relationship it had been to difficult.

Chloe and Pete had been great and they all kept in touch. Lana had refused that it was true; she had always wanted Clark to be hers. It had been her one truth.

"So you and me all alone." Clark whispered.

"Seems so."

Jonathan and Martha had taken Ianto, they beautiful son away for the day. It had been hard for the older Kent when leaving the farm but he was happier now, more relaxed and there was less stress on his heart.

"Lex I want you, I want you in me now."

"Anything you want." Lex said with a wicked grin.

XXXXX

The ship started to glow. "One child is not enough."

The End


End file.
